


Baked Goods

by trixietrotter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietrotter/pseuds/trixietrotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde decides to bake her girlfriend Jane a cake straight from her heart. Mushy lovey dovey sentiment and all that junk. Jane always makes baking look easy, and Roxy finds that out the hard way.<br/>(One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked Goods

 

 

      Roxy bit her black painted lip, she was elbow deep is flour, eggs, icing, you name it. Her pink t-shirt was stained white with flour. Jane's once completely spotless kitchen was now filthy with cake batter and various things that didn't even go in a cake. Roxy sank her arms down into 4 inches of Betty Crocker cake mix to contemplate her plan of action. Jane was going to be home any second, and Roxy was going to receive a tongue lashing for sure. Not as bad as the time Jane found her stash of vodka, but surely just as unpleasant. Before Roxy could get a second thought she heard Jane's key turn in the front door. "Hey Roxy!" Jane's pleasant voice sounded through the small house. Roxy in her panic managed to knock several bowls filled with cake batter, and some alcoholic concoction, down on the floor and on to her clothes. "I decided to leave early to see if you wanted to-" Jane's sentence ended short as she stepped into the kitchen. Her face faded from her bright smile to utter shock. The kitchen looked like a sugary cake like bomb had been detonated. Roxy tried to compose herself, but wound up striking a pose on the kitchen floor. "H-hey Janey!" Roxy cracked a nervous smile. Jane looked around, shocked, at the utterly destroyed kitchen. Roxy scampered up from the floor and grabbed some, cake like glob, from the sink. "I baked you a cake!" she exclaimed, holding the 'cake' out in front of her. Jane slowly turned her eyes to Roxy's creation, and slowly descended into giggles. As Jane stood there laughing, Roxy's face turned red. Her 'cake' crumbled in her hands and plopped down on to the floor (making an unsettling splash sound). "Jane!" Roxy shouted, Jane failed to pay attention and went on laughing. "I tried to do something nice!" Roxy continued, "I baked you cake for our damned anniversary and you laugh at it!" In her temporary lapse of anger Roxy grabbed a glob of cake batter and smeared it on Jane. Lapsing in her laughter, Jane knitted her eyebrows together. Roxy recoiled, afraid she'd lit the flames to her counterpart's anger. Roxy watched helplessly as Jane slowly picked up a bowl filled with a cake, vodka, martini, tear mix. Cracking a smile she emptied the contents right on top of Roxy's head. As they dripped down around her face, Roxy narrowed her eyes at Jane.

Smoothing her hair back, a smirk covered Roxy's face. "Oh, your in for it now." Roxy dipped her hands in a bowl of icing and stepped towards Jane, "Oh Ms.Crocker!" Roxy lunged towards Jane, and lathered her neck with icing. In return, Jane grasped a container of spinkles and emptied them onto Roxy's hair. As the two poured batter and icing, and sugar, and icing, onto each other they both began to laugh. Both giggling Roxy slipped her arms around Jane's neck and licked the icing off the other girl's face. "You have made quite the mess here Roxy," Jane remarked. "You helped," Roxy pouted. Jane smiled and hugged the other girl closer to her. "I guess we should clean this up," Jane added, "Orrrr I could black mail Strider and English into doing it," Roxy interrupted. "Then come on!" Jane laced her fingers with Roxy's and pulled her towards the bedroom and through to the master bath. Roxy broke away to run water in the bathtub. Jane moved in behind her and lifted Roxy's t-shirt over her head. Roxy slipped off her shorts, and turned around and aided Jane in undressing. Roxy leaned in and kissed the of Jane's neck and her fingers danced down to the hook of the her bra. Roxy back up and removed her own underwear and slipped her lanky body into the tub. Jane quietly followed and flipped off the water flow with her foot. Roxy pressed her lips to the curve of Jane's neck and kissed it gleefullly. She licked the sugar and frosting from her lover's skin. Jane's bottom lip began to tremble as Roxy moved her hands around to Jane's plump breasts. Roxy held them in her hands, and as always delightfully enjoyed their weight. She let her fingers roam over them, feeling the soft pale skin. She circled Jane's nipples with her fingers, and Jane let out a small cry. "R-roxy!" Roxy rubbed Jane's nipples between her fore finger and her thumb and Jane bit her lower lip. Roxy's hands wandered downward from Jane's breasts and to her vagina. She began licking and kissing up and down Jane's neck as she massaged Jane's clit with her palm. Silently, she inserted two of her fingers into Jane. Jane choked on a moan in her throat, thrust herself back into Roxy, who licked her lips greedily. She moved her fingers in and out of Jane, and breathed heavily on her neck. Jane had given up stifling her moans and cried loudly as Roxy pushed her fingers back inside. Jane let out a large moan as she climaxed and Roxy slipped around in front of Jane. "I love you." Jane huffed out and lunged forward pressing her lips violently on Roxy's. Eager to return the favor.


End file.
